Now Why Didn’t We Think of That Before?
by Priestess Minerva
Summary: Zel and Gourry find a sollution to all their problems.... - YAOI


You know Zel, I was thinking....   
Zelgadiss looked up from his coffee. Gourry was thinking? Funny, he didn't smell anything burning. Must have just been a small thought then.   
What about Gourry?   
  
  
The swordsman leaned back in his chair, I mean the problems we have in common.   
Zel glanced down at his stone skin, then back at Gourry, raising an eyebrow.   
I mean with other people. Gourry sat forward, bracing his head in his hands against the table. Like the girls.   
  
Well...Amelia has a crush on you right? And you don't feel the same about her?   
Zel rubbed the back of his neck.   
And the same goes with me and Sylphiel.   
  
And Lina likes me I think...but she kinda likes you too.   
The Chimera blinked, Gourry certainly could be observant sometimes. He knew the guy wasn't as dumb as he acted.   
Not to mention Xel seems to have a little thing for you...   
Please...don't remind me, Zel shook his head. So, what's your point in all this?   
The blond swordsmen beamed proudly. I have a idea that will solve all our problems.   
What's that?   
Let's get married!   
Zel actually fell off his chair.   
He managed to climb back up, looking at the smiling blond. You mean...to each other?   
Uh huh.   
Gourry...we're both guys.   
I know. The grin never left his face. But see...then Amelia and Lina and everyone wouldn't bother us anymore. We could run off and live a happy life together without them bossing us around. Hey, we might even find a cure for you, though I don't really think you need it.   
Gourry liked him the way he was? But still....   
You do like me, don't you Zel?   
The Chimera tried to hide his blush. Gourry was a complete and total hunk. Not mention sweet and innocent and with cute little rosy cheeks he just wanted to...   
  
Zel hadn't realized he was staring at his companion with hungry eyes like that.   
  
I'm not going to have to wear a wedding dress, am I?   
Not unless you want to.   
The Chimera couldn't hold back a feral smile. Let's go find a preacher.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next morning Lina awoke to find a note slipped under her door.   
She was about to open it fearfully when....   
Miss Lina! Amelia burst into her room. I went to see if Mr. Zelgadiss was up and he's gone! All his stuff is missing!   
Wha? Dang...he probably went out after another cure.   
But Lina...I went to ask Mr. Gourry if he's seen him...and he's gone too!   
Lina's eyes got big. Both of them? What is the.... She looked down at the letter. I wonder....   
What's that Miss. Lina? The princess asked curiously.   
We're about to find out Amelia. The sorceress ring open the envelope to find a note which read:   
'Dear Lina and Amelia  
Gourry and I are tired of being treated like your personally lackeys. We don't feeling for either of you the way you   
do us. Sorry, but it's the truth.  
  
We have come to the concussion that we are madly in love with each other, so we're eloping. We'll send you a letter   
once you've had time to claim down and won't Dragon Slave us. Maybe in a year or five.  
  
Sincerely Zelgadiss  
  
P.S. You might want to go somewhere else for breakfast, Gourry already cleaned out the Inn's pantry last night.'  
Within seconds, the shrieks of two very upset girls could be heard from miles around.....   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I think they took it well, Gourry smiled as he and Zel continued walking, already a safe distance away.   
Very well indeed. The Chimera smiled back, yes, actually smiled!   
Gourry gently took his companion's hand in his own gently. So where to?   
I've heard the Kwani Islands are nice this time of year....great place for a honeymoon.   
Gourry and Zelgadiss looked at each other, grins growing on their faces till they just couldn't hold back anymore....   
The newlyweds embraced, kissing each other other passionately.   
And they all lived happily ever after....   
Well...Zel and Gourry did anyway. As for the others, that's another story....   
The End   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
VaL You are one sick, twisted little girl   
MJ I know ^__^   
Val At least you left me out of this one   
MJ Oh don't worry Vally-chan...I have plans for you....   
Val *_sweatdrops*_ Help...Garv-sama...   
MJ *_evil laughter*_   
Val End this now please!!!   
  



End file.
